User talk:TheBluesMan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Broik 16:26, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Broik. Sorry it took me so long to respond. All the best to you! TheBluesMan 02:38, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Nice job! Hey, nice job on the summary! Many of our episode articles are greatly lacking, so thanks for going to extensive measures to make it a complete article! Keep up those great edits! :) --Galaxy001 17:38, 11 March 2006 (UTC) : Thanks, Glaxy001! It took me about four or five hours over the past few days, but I think the summary turned out pretty good. Not perfect, certainly, but better than the nothing that was there before. I actually didn't care much for this episode initially, only after writing so much about it did I come to appreciate the detail that is in this and every episode of TNG. Best regards, -Dave TheBluesMan 22:39, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Uploading images Hi! Just a quick note on : 1) Please wikify the image descriptions just as you would an article, 2) and include the proper episode/film citation 3) as well as the proper copyright disclaimer ( in most cases). Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 13:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestions, Alan. As long as I've been here it was the first image I've uploaded. I'll follow your directions from here on out. :Best regards, :-Dave TheBluesMan 13:42, 10 August 2006 (UTC) moved info Hi, i just wanted to let you know that the "background information" section of an episode article isnty really the place to put information that deals with topics that arent vital to the episode itself -- for example, if Data was describing a Colt .45, the info really belongs in the article about the Colt .45, if that makes sense, because it has more to do with the Colt .45 than it does with the production of . -- Captain M.K.B. 03:31, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Sterling Macer Best to put the article under the name he is credited as. According to Birthright, he was 'Sterling Macer, Jr.', ergo, he should logically have his article residing there. Just as an aside. That's why i put the redirect over to Macer, Jr. Also, when creating someone and adding in their birthdate, it's best to at least add it to the template for the calendar date. You can do that by going to the calendar date page, and adding 'Template:' to the start of it. For example, 28 November would have it's data edited by going to Template:28 November. Just for future reference! -- Sulfur 02:14, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification and your patience. I'll make the changes. Also, thanks for the help with the birthdates. There seems to be two or three different ways of doing it. I'm still figuring out the best way. -Dave --TheBluesMan 02:20, 7 September 2006 (UTC) A couple of ways to put a bdate in an article, the template (which you discovered), and the template, which works like: , and leaves you with: You can also add death dates to those with , which shows up as: Now, when you've got those in, it's best to add them to the relevant "productions" page (in the format as is there on other ones already), the date template (as noted above), and the birth and death lists. I've got a stack of people to go and add to those two lists right now, from articles created without filling out all of the dates. One of these days. *Sigh* :) -- Sulfur 12:27, 7 September 2006 (UTC)